


Горение

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Горение

Плавлюсь, жду,  
Почти стенаю.  
Жду, хочу,  
Уже сгораю.  
Дразнит: давит,  
Кружит, водит.  
Стонет сам.  
Меня заводит!  
Давит, гладит –  
Крыша едет!  
Входит... Ну!  
И снова медлит.  
Я кричу,  
Его сжимаю.  
И он стонет.  
Знаю, знаю.  
Я толкаюсь –  
Он навстречу.  
Я толчок твой  
Каждый встречу.  
Грудь к спине,  
Ладонь в ладонь.  
Я почти,  
Ты только тронь.  
Он толкает,  
Я встречаю.  
Я сжимаюсь…  
Знаю, знаю.  
Он въезжает,  
Грубо дрочит.  
Я сожмусь:  
Сейчас он кончит.  
Громко стонет,  
Все мутнеет…  
Да, так только он умеет.


End file.
